Just One More Time
by romeaddict
Summary: Just one more time. Just give me one last night. NekuXShiki. R


Hey this is my Fanfic of TWEWY

It would be much appreciated if you read it 'till the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own and of TWEWY Characters owned by Square Enix

Just One More Time

It was quiet at first. Then at the break of dawn…

***RIIIING***

"Ugh, why do I have to get up so early in the morning… 6 am?! Crap!" as a teenager, more or less 16 – 17 of age, jumps up from bed, he rushed towards his closet just across the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Few Minutes Later

-----------------------------------------------------------

"*Sigh*, well I guess I better go now if I don't want to make her mad again," the boy said as he lets out a yawn before leaving his room, double-checking that he didn't leave anything.

He was always alone in this empty house, he hated it. But now, he has people like her in his life. People whom he can love and rely on. '_It's different now. Everything is. I have her now, I'm not alone,'_ he thought.

Looking back upstairs, he makes sure no one that he expected was there. As he enters the kitchen, taking a glass and some milk from the refrigerator, he takes a short break before he leaves.

---

Slowly closing the door behind him to minimize the sound. Takes a look around. Takes a deep breath. He notices that the sun is starting to come up as the first few rays of light hit him and the warmth embraces his body. Making sure that he's ready for the day, he continues to walk down the road.

---

'_Wow, I never knew people got up this early_,' he thought as he saw few cars and other people exercising, '_Hm, I guess they're dragged by their girlfriends too,'_ he thought to himself with a shrug.

He continues observing his surroundings as he walks towards on of the houses. As he nears his desired destination, he slows down, noticing that his pulse is abnormally beating at a fast pace. First he takes a few breaths before continuing.

As he nears a house, he sees the door opening slowly, and he stops and looks closely at the person. '_Ah, Shiki.' _He thought to himself with a smile, he waves his hand to her, seeing the same acknowledgement, he continues to her.

Shiki is a teenager, same age with him, about 16-17, she has a bit long hair, black color, beautiful, and always tries to be cheerful.

"Hey Sh-" he stops because she hugs him and then kisses him. "Hehe, sorry I just missed you," she told him with a smile. "Oh . . . I missed you too," he said and then kisses her back.

"So, uhm Neku, have you thought about it?" She asks, stopping in front of him with a worried and curious expression. "Oh, uhm, well… ya I have been thinking about it." He said a bit hesitantly.

"Well???"

"Well… sure why not, I'll go with you to Eri's party tomorrow."

"Yay! You're the best Neku!" She says after kissing him, which made him blush.

-----------------------------------------------------------

In The Park

-----------------------------------------------------------

As the couple walks together, holding hands, talking to each other, they stopped, because they realized that they've been talking for a few hours now. But that's alright with them, they just wanted to spend time together, to feel each other's presence, and to keep each other safe and company.

"So, you're parents left?"

"Yeah, they went on a business trip, they said it'll take a few months. They're never here…" Shiki said, starting to look sad.

Neku, noticing this, tries to comfort her, "Hey, it's alright, I'm here with you, ok? You can always call me, don't be sad."

To his relief, it worked, gaining a smile from her, he's satisfied smiling back.

'_I don't want this to change Shiki, I want to be here beside you always, I don't want to leave you. I love you.'_

"Shiki?"

"Yes Neku?" She asked with curiosity, because of the sudden seriousness.

"Do you… want to stay with me for the next few days?"

Shocked by what he just told her, "I… I…"

"?"

"Are you sure? I mean, is it like, ok? Or uhm… Seriously?" She says, with newfound joy in her face.

"Of course, all I want to be is with you, you know that right? So will you stay with me?" He said with a smile on his face hoping that she'd say yes.

"Yes I do, I really do. Thank you so much, I love you." She said with so much joy growing within her that she thought other people would notice it.

"Ok, so tonight then?" He said, unsure of his next few words.

"Uhm… Ok sure, just let me get few things from my place alright?" Still shocked from the sudden invite.

"Sure, so, let's go, don't worry I live alone, and since my parents… passed away, there's a lot of empty rooms in that place.

-----------------------------------------------------------

That Night……. In Neku's Place

-----------------------------------------------------------

***YAAAWWWN*** Neku sighed as he lied in his bed. '_It's midnight already? Wow, I can't believe I can spend a whole day with someone, when before I couldn't bear them. Just because of her… thanks Shiki.'_

***KNOCK******KNOCK***

"?"

"Uhm, Neku?"

"Oh, Shiki, yeah? What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep… Could I sleep with you?"

"Oh… Sure" Not minding because he has a big bed.

Standing up and helping her in the bed, Neku notices that Shiki looks more beautiful tonight, with the moonlight effects on her, showing her unique features, and her…… night wear. With this in his mind, he starts to blush, but hides it.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" Shiki asks noticing Neku standing for some reason, deep in thought.

"Oh, uhm ya." As he slowly creeps in his side of the bed, he whispers 'good nigh'.

As he starts to fall asleep with his back facing Shiki, he felt a small tap on his shoulder. As he turns around, he feels Shiki kissing him, then hugs him softly. So, he hugs her back then leans back to look at her in the eye.

"Shiki?"

"Neku…" With tears forming in her eyes, she tries to explain to him that her parents said that they'll be extending their trip.

"Oh Shiki, it's ok, you can stay with me until they come back."

"Then she quietly says thank you, kisses him again, the turns her back on him to sleep.

"Shiki."

"Hm?" That was the only response he got from her.

Then he pauses a bit. Then, move towards her, hugging her, then said, "This is how I want it to be. I want to be with you every night. I want to be with the one I love. I love you Shiki. Will you stay with me? Please do. I just want to be with you every night, so that I don't have to spend every night worrying about you, I can be assured that you're safe, because all I want is to be here with you like this right now. I love you Shiki."

After that she turns around to face him, and she's caught by surprise as he kisses her. And quietly, that night, she told him yes. And they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
